How to Train Your Dragon Type
by Lauren Jur
Summary: My very first story with Roman numerals! Oh well! Let's get to the summary! Hiccup was somehow transferred to the Pokemon world and he is lost- he wants to go back to Berk. Follow him on his adventure of curiosity in the world of Pokemon!


Chapter I

One day Hiccup woke up in a differnet dorm room. "Did someone makeover my dorm room last night?" Hiccup asked. He opened the door jsut to make sure. "This is wierd." he said, "This place looks nothing liek the dormitory at School of Dragons." Hiccup then went back to his room and said, "Where am I?" A guy saw him and he said, "You must be a new Trainer." "What are you talking about? I've had Toothless for years." Hiccup said. "Who is Toothless?" the guy asked. "I shall tell you later." Hiccup said and looked around, "But first, I need to know how I got here." "Didn't you just come from that room?" tge guy asked. Hiccup was annoyed. "Let's go pick out your starter Pokemon." the guy said. "My starter what?" Hiccup asked. "Don't you know?" the guy said, "I am Professor Oak and I study Pokemon."

Chapter II

"Excuse me, but what's Pokemon?" Hiccup asked. Oak didn't answer. "Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?" Oak asked. "I'm sorry but I train dragons." Hiccup said. "There are dragon-type Pokemon. But the starters usually consist of fire, grass, or water types." Oak saud. "Thank you, but I've gotta..." Hiccup said, "Go." He ran out the lab doors with Toothless. Then, he saw a boy. "Hey!" Hiccup said, "Do you train dragons?" "No, I train Pokemon." the boy replied. "Is your name Ash?" Hiccup asked. "How do you know my name!?" Ash shouted. "I-I don't know." Hiccup replied. "And yout name's Hiccup, right?" Ash asked.

Chapter III

"Yes." Hiccup said and then thought about those words. "How do you know my name!?" Hiccup shouted. "Maybe I just know." Ash replied. "What's that yellow thing?" Hiccup asked. "It's Pikachu." Ash said, "And I assume that's a dragon." "Yes. Ans Pikachu's a Pokemon?" Hiccup said. Ash nodded. "OK. Now, how'd I get here?" Hiccup asked. "You're not from the Pokemon world?" Ash asked. Hiccup shook his head. "I'm from a place called Berk and there I go to the School of Dragons." he replied.

Chapter IV

"What do you do at the School of Dragons?" Ash asked. "I live there." Hiccup said, "In a dorm room." "That's what you do? Stay in your dorm all day?" Ash asked. "We learn stuff...but" HIccup said. "Dragon trainer, I don't know anything about dragons but I do about dragon Pokemon." Ash said. "Do you want me to teach you?" Hiccup asked. "No thanks." Ash said. "Why not? It'll be fun!" Hiccup said. "I'm not a dragon trainer, OK?" Ash said, "I wouldn't normally think this about people but I...hate you." "W-why?" Hiccup asked, "What did I ever do to you?" Ash hesitated. "Nothing." he said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I have my own things I'm interested in and you have yours. I like to train Pokemon and you like to train dragons. Just go if you wanna go back to Berk!" Hiccup looked at Ash. "OK." he siad and went to find his way back.

Chapter V

"I still have no idea where I am!" Hiccup said. A pink thing flew in the sky. "Hi." Hiccup said. He went farther but still couldn't find Berk. Hiccup decided to go back where Ash was. "Hey Ash." Hiccup said. "hey." Ash said. Then, Team Rocket showed up. "You will never get Pikachu!" Ash shouted. THe trio looked at the black thing by Hiccup. "And that weird looking Zekrom! We've got two to steal now!" Jessie said. "Huh?" Hiccup asked. "Give us Piakchu and whatever that thing is!" Team Rocket demanded. "Toothless is not a whatever! He's a dragon!" Hiccup shouted. "That's a weird looking Zekrom." James said. "Wha-what's a Zekrom?" Hiccup asked.

Chapter VI

"It's a legendary dragon-type Pokemon." Ash whispered. "is it black? Is that why they think Toothless is one?" Hiccup asked. Ash nodded. "I'll get them, don't worry!" Ash said. Hiccup sat down with Toothless as Pikachu used Thunderbolt. "I need to know how I got here." Hiccup said to himself, "I wanna go back to Berk." A pink legendary showed up jsut after Team Rocket blasted off. "What is that thing?" HIccup said, "it's revolting!" Ash looked at it got super excited. "It's Mew! A legendary Pokemon and the strongest ever! It's even rumoured that it was the very first Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed. "Was that the thing that teleported me here?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know, ask it." Ash said. "Why is it flying?" Hiccup asked.

Chapter VII

"It's a Psychic-type." Ash said, "It can teleport." "It...what?" Hiccup asked. HE focused on asking Mew the question. "Were you the one who teleported me here?" Hiccup asked. "Mew, Mew, Mew. Mew!" "huh?" HIccup said. "It said 'yes'" Ash said, annoyed. "Then will you...take Toothless and I back to Berk?" Hiccup asked. Mew thought about it. "Please say yes! Please say yes!" Hiccup pleaded. "Mew, Mew, MEw. Mew, MEw." Mew replied. "was that a yes...or was that...a no?" Hiccup asked. "Mew said it would." Ash replied, "But you need to promise me something." "What's that, Ash?" Hiccup asked getting on Toothless. "Please coem back." Ash said, "And be careful." "I thought you hated me!" Hiccup said. "I did but now, I'm your friend. Take care and I'll explain next time." Ash said.

Chapter VIII

Hiccup was back in Berk but had no idea why he was in his dorm. Looked like he missed a whole day but he was alright- he was very tired anyways. He fell right asleep as well as Toothless but he couldn't stop thinking about Adh Ketchum in the Pokemon world. Friends! 


End file.
